That's My Lisa/transcript
starts with the 2010 20th Century Fox logo :titles read "20th Century Fox Presents," "A Gracie Films Production," and "in association with 20th Century Fox Animation" :Homer Simpson: out Alright, Lisa, stay inside! We're going on a vacation! Be good, okay? :Lisa Simpson: Okay, guys! I'll miss you all soon! :Homer Simpson: Marge, did you get the towels? :Marge Simpson: Yes. :Homer Simpson: The sunscreen? :Marge Simpson: Yes. :Homer Simpson: The rest of the vacation stuff? :Marge Simpson: Yes. :Homer Simpson: out again Okay, Lisa! We're leaving! We'll be right back! :Lisa Simpson: Okay, I know! I'll be good! :Homer Simpson: Okay! See you in 3 days! family, except Lisa, leaves the house and they close the door. Lisa comes downstairs, looks out the window and sees her family in the car and are ready to go on a vacation. The camera cuts to Homer and Marge :Marge Simpson: You know vacations are holidays. :Homer Simpson: Oh, I know they are. :Marge Simpson: Um, aren't you gonna work at the power plant? :Homer Simpson: Relax. Hopefully Mr. Burns would like that. camera cuts to Mr. Burns's office in the power plant. He is waiting for Homer to work at the plant :Smithers: Mr. Burns Are you sure Homer will be there? :Mr. Burns: Oh, come on, Smithers. You think Homer is just as lazy as fat people are and is waiting for himself to work at this plant? Pfft. That's all I need to ask. :Smithers: Thinking I'll just pretend this thing is trying to come between me and Mr. Burns. :camera cuts back to Homer and Marge. Ned appears outside of the Flanders house and talking to Homer :Ned Flanders: Homer Well, hi-diddly-ho, neighborino! :Homer Simpson: to himself, whispering Stupid Flanders. Ned, in normal voice Well, hey, Ned. We're going on a vacation. My 8-year-old daughter's staying in our house. She's gonna do a lot of things in there. I bought her a to-do list to see if she wants some tasks to do. Wouldn't you go on a vacation? :Ned Flanders: No. :Homer Simpson: Why not? :Ned Flanders: I've got lots of work to do at my house, like trimming shrubs, and all that. :Homer Simpson: Oh, okay. Well, see you in also 3 days! :Lisa Simpson: camera cuts back to Lisa Simpson still looking out the window and seeing the family drive off It's a good thing I'm the only one in this house. Oh, well, I guess it's time to do something else. I have my to do list. camera cuts to Lisa's room, with Lisa entering her room There you are. picks up her to do list and becomes shocked after she notices she has a lot of tasks to do on her list Ay, caramba! There's a lot to do. "Turn on music." Hmm. comes back downstairs and sees a radio station on a table Aha! walks up to the radio Music, Mr. Radio. [She turns it on and ''Maneater starts playing]'' That's one. ---- ---- :Lisa Simpson: Groaning What happened? Where am I? notices she's still in her 2D animation self Well, at least I still look good, but... I think I'm in the real world. looks at the sun; we see a shot of the sun Oh, the sun looks much different than in our world. And it's much brighter too. looks at the trees; we see a shot of the trees Trees look different too. looks at the grass; the camera pans over to the grass Lisa's standing on Even the grass. This is getting weird. and Brad look at each other as they both scream and fall backwards and on their butts. They start hyperventilating :Brad Pitt: A-A-Are you an animated character from The Simpsons? :Lisa Simpson: Uh... nervously W-Why, yes. gets up and clears her throat What's your name? :Brad Pitt: Uh... gets up B-Brad Pitt, the most powerful American actor of all-time. :Lisa Simpson: Wow! Brad Pitt, huh? That's cool! I'm Lisa Simpson, the smartest animated 8-year-old girl from The Simpsons. :Brad Pitt: Well, what happened to you? :Lisa Simpson: Listen, I don't know what happened to me, but I just got transported to... zooms in on Lisa's mouth ...the real world. zooms back out to her I mean, come on! Look at me! I'm still in 2D animation! Can you believe it? :Brad Pitt: Never expected that. :Lisa Simpson: Yeah, me too. :Brad Pitt: pause Where do you live in? :Lisa Simpson: In Springfield. And where do you live in? :Brad Pitt: Quietly In Springfield, Missouri. :Lisa Simpson: In what? :Brad Pitt: Loudly In Springfield, Missouri. :Lisa Simpson: Hey! We both have the city of the same name as I'' live in! ''and Lisa start laughing in joy as they hug each other OK, you can put me down now. puts her down ---- ---- :Brad Pitt: smells the fresh air Ahh. It sure is a nice day today, isn't it, Lisa? :Lisa Simpson: It sure is. ---- :[Camera cuts to Brad driving with Lisa as ''Let's Get It Started is playing in the background and on the radio]'' :Lisa Simpson: Thinking C'mon, Lisa, you know the drill. Think. Just say something to Brad, and try not to startle him. Speaking Brad? :Brad Pitt: in alarm and stammers Yes, Lisa? :Lisa Simpson: D'oh! Er, uh... throat I don't mean to startle you, but why not get ourselves some delicious sandwiches at Jimmy John's? :Brad Pitt: Yes, of course. That sounds very, very tasty. :Lisa Simpson: stomach Mmm, sandwiches. ---- :[Camera cuts to Brad driving with Lisa the second time, but with them singing along with Kesha's ''Tik Tok on the radio]'' :Lisa Simpson: ♪Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up♪ :Brad Pitt: ♪Tonight, I'ma fight, till we see the sunlight♪ :Brad Pitt and Lisa Simpson: ♪TiK ToK, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no. Woah-oh oh oh, woah-oh oh oh. Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up, tonight, I'ma fight, till we see the sunlight, TiK ToK, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no. Woah-oh oh oh, woah-oh oh oh.♪ ends :Lisa Simpson: Sighs That was wonderful, wasn't it, Brad? :Brad Pitt: Yeah, it was. Hey, we should write down our #1 thing: Sing along while listening to a song on the radio. How does that sound? :Lisa Simpson: That sounds epic. :Brad Pitt: thinking Well, Brad, you've outdone yourself this time. There is no way of leaving Lisa behind. She's extremely obsessed with me. This is gonna be spectacular. :Lisa Simpson: gets carsick as her face turns green; she groans from the sickness in her stomach Brad, I'm feeling nauseous. :Brad Pitt: Speaking Come on, Lisa, at Lisa, who is sick it's just-- she has gotten carsick Lisa? You don't feel so good. :Lisa Simpson: I think I got carsick. Stop the car. to puke :Brad Pitt: Quietly Oh, crap. stops the car; Lisa gets out of the car and throws up ---- :Brad Pitt: Oh! You know what? How about being tickled? to tickle Lisa; Lisa starts giggling and laughing hysterically :Lisa Simpson: Brad, stop! That tickles! Stop it! Stop! of a sudden, Lisa pees herself laughing as they both stop; both are shocked Um, Brad? :Brad Pitt: What happened? :Lisa Simpson: pause as cricket chirps are heard in the background; camera zooms in on Lisa's mouth I peed myself. zooms back out; Brad gasps in bewilderment :Lisa Simpson: the fourth wall and looks at the audience as she blushes embarrassedly We'll be right back, folks. offscreen sideways embarrassed. The title reads "½ Hours Later" ---- :Lisa Simpson: [''Come Away with Me starts playing as Lisa is in tears and is saddened. She starts sobbing and Brad turns around to her and is bewildered]'' Brad, you don't understand. We loved each other that much when I met you as I got transported to your world, we had a lot of fun, and you made me burst into tears. 'Cause you know what? You are just such an idiot! runs off crying :Brad Pitt: No, wait! Wait, I-- Oh, no. What have I done? ---- ---- :[The credits begin rolling as ''Say Say Say, Betcha'll Never Find and Jazzman start playing]'' Category:Transcripts